totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama : Back On The World Tour
Overview This season we will travel the world with 24 players which will be new and old competing for 1 million dollars. There will be 27 episodes. No one know who will take the million until the final episode drops. Characters From left to right : Ella, Justin, Anne Maria, Sugar, Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Blaineley, Debbie, Cassie, Johan, Jules, Michelle, Roxane, Diem, Nestor, Jay-Cee, Noah, Oskar, JC, Rian, Derek, Jason, David. Note Debbie and Michelle belong to CindyTDITDATDWT Johan, Jules, Cassie and Roxane belong to TDFANFRENCH Diem, Nestor and Jay-Cee belong to JackyDelRey Noah belongs to NoahRileyM Oskar belongs to OhMyOskarr JC belongs to CourtneyStalker8196 Derek, Jason, Rian and David belong to ChunkyChipackers Teams Episodes Episode 1 : A New Begining Camera fades in. Last season on Total Drama. The final two was Lindsay and Jarrod. Both of them fought hard but in the end Jarrod won but Ezekiel showed up out of nowhere and stole Jarrods money but Ezekiel accidently droped the money in the lake and when Jarrod went to get the money but the shark ate the money leaving Jarrod empty handed. ‘’Hi this is a new season of Total Drama’’. Chris said ‘’In this season 24 competitors will fight for 1 million dollars but here is the twist they will have to sing a song every episode except this one’’. Chris said ‘’Lets meet them now’’. At the airport the first bus arrives. ‘’Lets meet Ella, Sugar, Izzy, Blaineley, Anne Maria, Justin, Katie and Sadie’’. Chris said ‘’Look Sadie we will travel the world’’. Katie said ‘’This will be great’’. Sadie said ‘’But I am glad that Justin is competing’’. Katie said ‘’Me too’’. Sadie said ‘’I am also glad that I will be competing with you two beautiful girls’’. Justin said Katie and Sadie blushed. ‘’What are you lookin at’’? Anne Maria asked Sugar ‘’I am just looking at you how ugly you are’’. Sugar said ‘’What you say to me’’. Anne Maria said Sugar and Anne Maria started to glare at each other. ‘’Girls please dont fight’’. Ella said ‘’Fine’’. Anne Maria and Sugar said ‘’Ugh I cant believe that I am competing’’. Blaineley said ‘’You dont want to compete’’? Ella asked Blaineley ‘’No but the million dollars would be great for me’’. Blaineley said ‘’Thats a huge plane’’.Izzy said ‘’I hope I get to fly it ha ha ha’’. Izzy said and loughed Next bus arrives. ‘’Lets meet Debbie, Cassie, Johan, Jules, Jay-Cee, Noah, Oskar and JC’’. Chris said ‘’I am so happy to be on Total Drama’’. Debbie said ‘’Me too’’. Oskar said ‘’I hope I dont get eliminated first’’. Debbie said ‘’If you help your team you wont be eliminated first’’. Johan said ‘’Are you brothers’’? JC asked Johan and Jules ‘’Yes we are brothers’’. Jules said ‘’I have sister and her name is Jessie’’. JC said ‘’Didnt your sister compete in last season’’? Cassie asked ‘’Yes she did’’. JC said ‘’She did really good for her season’’. Jay-Cee said ‘’I still think she is a loser’’. Noah said ‘’Dont talk about her like that or you will be the first one going home’’. JC said ‘’Pff fine’’. Noah said Next bus arrives. ‘’Lets meet Michelle, Rian, Roxane, Derek, Diem, Nestor, David and Jason’’. Chris said ‘’Is that plane safe’’? Michelle asked ‘’I hope so’’. Roxane said ‘’Yeah because I dont want to die in the first or second episode of the show’’. Diem said ‘’That would be really bad for ratings’’. Derek said ‘’Umm Chris will we have to sing’’? Nestor asked Chris ‘’Yes’’. Chris said ‘’Right now’’? David asked ‘’No in the next episode’’. Chris said ‘’I dont really like singing’’. Rian said ‘’Yeah me too’’ Jason said ‘’If you dont sing you will be eliminated automatically’’. Chris said Everyone gasped except Ella. ‘’Yay I like singing I would sing all the time’’. Ella said ‘’Everyone go inside the plane we will fly soon’’. Chris said Everyone went inside the plane. ‘’This was the time for the episode and we will see you next time on Total Drama : Back On The World Tour’’! Chris said Camera fades out. Episode 2 : Egypt Maybe Part 1 Camera fades in. Last time on Total Drama : Back On The World Tour. We met our players and we also have our first conflict Sugar and Anne Maria. In the plane. ‘’By the look of this plane its looks dangerous’’. Michelle said ‘’Its totally fine’’. Chris said Something fell down. ‘’No its not’’. Diem said ‘’I will show you the plane tour’’. Chris said Chris shows the elimination room. ‘’This is the elimination room’’. Chris said ‘’Me and my team will never be here’’. Rian said ‘’You better not say that or it will happen the opposit way’’. JC said ‘’Lets move on’’. Chris said Chris shows the confessional. ‘’This is the confessional and you can now make confessionals’’. Chris said Conf ‘’This is my dream to sing on television everyone will hear my beautiful voice’’. Ella said Conf ‘’I will manipulate everyone to get to the top and no one is gonna stop me’’. Justin said Conf ‘’These losers dont know what they are up aginst and one by one they will all fall down’’. Noah said ‘’In this room you will eat food’’. Chris said Chris shows the next room. ‘’This is the first class’’. Chris said ‘’How do I get in the first class’’? Oskar asked ‘’The first place winners will be here while the rest will be in the economy class’’. Chris said ‘’I really want to be in the first class’’. Debbie said ‘’By the way where are we flying’’? Jason asked ‘’we are flying to Egypt’’. Chris said ‘’Yay I always wanted to go to Egypt’’. Sadie said ‘’Oh my gosh me too Sadie’’. Katie said Camera switches. ‘’Ugh they are so annoying’’. Sugar said ‘’Acctually you are the annoying one’’. Anne Maria said ‘’Ladies please dont argue’’. Justin said ‘’Justin is right’’. Ella said After many hours. ‘’Finnaly we are in Egypt’’. Noah said ‘’Whats our challenge Chris’’? Nestor asked ‘’Your first challenge is piramide over under’’. Chris said ‘’Piramid over under’’? Blaineley confused asked ‘’You need to get to the finish line which is the other side of the piramid and you can take the upper path or lower path’’. Chris said Camera switches. ‘’Lets take the lower path’’. Roxane said ‘’Why lower path’’? Cassie asked ‘’I get it by taking the lower path we wont get hot from the sun’’. Johan said ‘’Thats right’’. Roxane said ‘’Nice thinking Roxane’’. Jules said Camera switches. ‘’Ready, set GO’’! Chris said ‘’Ha ha ha lets go’’. Izzy said ‘’Izzy is so crazy’’. David said ‘’I know its so wierd’’. Derek said ‘’You two you need to run to get to the finish line’’. Jay-Cee said Some are taking the lower path some are taking the upper path. Inside the piramid. ‘’Chris forgot to mention there were different paths’’. Oskar said ‘’Lets take the scary mummy tour’’. Izzy said ‘’Were comming with you Izzy’’. Katie and Sadie said ‘’Me too’’. David said ‘’So lets take the path in the middle’’. Jules said ‘’Okay lets go’’. Cassie said Izzy, Katie, Sadie and David took the Left path. Jules, Joahn, Roxane and Cassie took the middle path. ‘’So lets take the right path’’. Michelle said ‘’Okay’’ Diem said ‘’Me and Derek will come too’’. Ella said Michelle, Derek, Ella and Diem took the right path. Camera switches. Blaineley, Justin and Jason are watching Noah climb to the top of the piramid. ‘’Why arent you climbing losers’’. Noah said ‘’Because I dont want to get my dress dirty’’. Blaineley said ‘’I am taking the lower path’’. Jason said ‘’Me too’’. Justin said ‘’Same here’’. Blaineley said Camera switches. ‘’C’mon Debbie your almost at the top of the piramid’’. Osakr said ‘’I am climbing as fast as I can’’. Debbie said ‘’Need any help Debbie’’? Nestor asked ‘’Yes’’. Debbie said Nestor helps Debbie to get to the top of the piramid. Camera switches. ‘’Whats the matter fatty cant climb’’. Anne Maria said ‘’Who are you calling fat, reject’’. Sugar said ‘’You better stop right there’’. Anne Maria said ‘’They’re conflict is getting worse by the minute’’. Jay-Cee said ‘’C’mon lets get going’’. JC said ‘’JC is right we dont have time to waste’’. Rian said Camera switches. ‘’Oskar and Debbie are the first one to cross the finish line’’. Chris said David, Izzy, Katie and Sadie also cross the finish line. ‘’Yes we made it’’. Katie said Jules, Johan, Roxane and Cassie cross the finish line. ‘’Jules and Johan you are team one and Roxane and Cassie you are team two’’. Chris said ‘’Team two’’? Roxane asked ‘’Yes, in this season we will have 3 teams’’. Chris said Conf ‘’I didnt expect 3 teams’’. Roxane said Michelle, Derek, Diem and Ella cross the finish line. ‘’You four are on team two’’. Chris said Sugar and Anne Maria also cross the finish line. ‘’Sugar and Anne Maria you are the final members of team two’’. Chris said Noah crosses the finish line. ‘’Finally I made it’’. Noah said Blaineley, Justin and Jason cross the finish line. ‘’So there will be three teams’’? Jason asked ‘’Yes’’. Chris said Nestor, JC, Jay-Cee and Rian cross the finish line. Everyone crossed the finish line. ‘’You all have 3 minutes to think of a team name while I enjoy this ice cream cone’’. Chris said ‘’Team Victory’’. Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Debbie, Jules, Johan, David and Oskar said ‘’Team Amazon’’. Roxane, Cassie, Diem, Ella, Sugar, Anne Maria, Michelle and Derek said ‘’What should we name our team’’? Blaineley asked Team three is thinking. ‘’30 seconds left’’. Chris said ‘’ How about Team Justin Is Really Hot’’. Justin said ‘’WHAT’’! Blaineley, JC, Jay-Cee, Noah, Jason, Rian and Nestor said ‘’Now thats done you need to close the episode witha a song’’. Chris said The songs starts. Roxane Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh... So much for my happy ending Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh... So much for my happy ending ' ' Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh... ' ' Ella Let’s talk this over It’s not like we’re dead Was it something I did? Was it something you said? Nestor Don’t leave me hanging In a city so dead Held up so high On such a breakable thread (breakable thread) ' ' Michelle You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be ' ' Everyone You were everything, everything I wanted (that I wanted) We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it) And all of the memories, so close to me, just faded away All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending ' ' Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh... So much for my happy ending Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh... ' ' Diem You’ve got your dumb friends I know what they say (they say) They tell you I’m diffucult But so are they (but so are they) JC But they don’t know me Do they even know you (even know you)? All the things you hide from me All the stuff that you do (all the stuff that you do) ' ' Cassie You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be ' ' Everyone It’s nice to know that you were there Thanks for acting like you cared And making me feel like I was the only one It’s nice to know we had it all Thanks for watching as I fall And letting me know we were done ' ' Females He was everything, everything that I wanted We were ment to be, supposed to be but we lost it And all of the memories, so close to me, just faded away All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending ' ' Everyone You were everything, everything I wanted (that I wanted) We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it) And all of the memories, so close to me, just faded away All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending ' ' Everyone Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh... So much for my happy ending Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh... So much for my happy ending ' ' Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh... ' ' Song ends Camera fades in. Category:Competition stories